yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 144
"The Ceremonial Fight!! Yuma vs. Astral" is the one hundred and forty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on March 9, 2014. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Astral 'Turn 1: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gogogo Golem" (1800/1500) and Sets three cards. '''Turn 2: Astral Astral activates "Parallel Unit", allowing him to treat "Parallel Unit" as a monster with the same Level as a monster Yuma controls. Astral chooses "Gogogo Golem", treating "Parallel Unit" as a Level 4 monster. He then activates "Solid Overlay", which can be treated as an Overlay Unit for the Xyz Summon of a Rank 4 monster. He overlays "Parallel Unit" and "Solid Overlay" to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Astral activates "Double-Rank-Up-Magic Hope Force", letting him target a "Number 39: Utopia" he controls that has two Overlay Units and Special Summon two Xyz Monsters from his Extra Deck that are 1 or 2 Ranks higher than it. He can then detach both of the Overlay Units from "Utopia" and attach one to each of the Summoned monsters. He targets "Utopia" and Special Summons "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory" (2800/2500) and "Number 39: Beyond the Hope" (3000/2500), both in Attack Position. Astral activates the effect of "Beyond the Hope", reducing the ATK of "Gogogo Golem" to 0 during his Battle Phase (1800 → 0). Yuma activates his face-down "Guardraw", switching "Gogogo Golem" to Defense Position and letting him draw a card. "Utopia Ray Victory" attacks "Gogogo Golem" with Astral activating its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effect of "Gogogo Golem" and to prevent Yuma from activating Spell and Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. "Gogogo Golem" is destroyed. After the Damage Step, Yuma activates his face-down "Guard Go!", letting Yuma Special Summon a "Gagaga", "Dododo", or "Gogogo" monster that was destroyed this turn, along with two of those kinds of monsters from his hand. Yuma Special Summons "Gogogo Golem" (1800/1500) in Defense Position from his Graveyard, along with "Dododo Warrior" (2300/900) and "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000) from his hand in Defense Position. "Beyond the Hope" attacks and destroys "Gagaga Magician" and "Utopia" attacks and destroys "Dododo Warrior". Astral activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Rank-Up-Magic Dark Force", letting him send an Xyz Monster he controls that destroyed a monster by battle this turn to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon an Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher in Attack Position, and an Xyz Monster that is 2 Ranks higher in Defense Position, both with their effects negated. Astral sends "Utopia" to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray V" (2600/2000) in Attack Position and "Number 25: Force Focus" (2800/2400) in Defense Position. Astral then activates the Quick-Play Spell Card, "Necro Chaos", letting him Special Summon a "C" Xyz Monster that is the same Rank as an Xyz Monster that was sent to the Graveyard during this turn's Battle Phase. Astral targets "Utopia", and Special Summons "Number C39: Utopia Ray" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Astral activates the effect of "Beyond The Hope", detaching an Overlay Unit to banish an Xyz Monster he controls to Special Summon "Utopia" from his Graveyard, and gain Life Points equal to half its ATK. He banishes "Force Focus" to Special Summon "Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position, and gains 1250 Life Points (Astral 4000 → 5250). "Utopia" attacks "Gogogo Golem", but Yuma activates the effect of "Gogogo Golem", preventing its destruction by battle once per turn. "Utopia Ray" attacks and destroys "Gogogo Golem" and "Utopia Ray V" attacks directly (Yuma 4000 → 1400). ''Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Videos (Yugioh Zexal) Yugioh Zexal II episode 144 Preview - HD Gallery 5 Hopes.png Notes